Harmony in Dissonance
by thedancingpetal
Summary: "Katakan yang sebenarnya, Sakura."/ Sakura berbohong sedangkan Sasuke mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. / "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kaurasakan?" xSasuSakuxCanon


_**Naruto: **__Masashi Kishimoto, all profits belong to respective copyright holder  
__**Genre:**__ flafi (?)  
__**Warning: **__short, plotless, future canon, need concrits  
__**Notes:**__ Saya sedang mencari wangsit cerita yang isinya rada oke, tapi yang jadi malah fanfik ini yang tidak berkepala dan ekor dan—entahlah, gombal? OOC? Tapitapitapi, stay RnR!_

* * *

[_Lies_]

.

.

Sakura selalu senang berbicara dan membicarakan banyak hal dengan Sasuke.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan satu meja kayu yang tidak begitu besar dan aroma roti panggang yang mengetuki indera penciuman, mereka seringkali duduk berhadapan untuk mengisi waktu dan membahas berbagai macam hal dengan santai—atau lebih tepatnya, Sakuralah yang akan sibuk berceloteh, sementara Sasuke hampir selalu mendengarkan sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Topiknya bisa mengenai apa saja. Seingat Sasuke, mereka pernah membicarakan tentang cuaca yang cerah, kebiasaan iseng Naruto yang belum kunjung sembuh, pengetahuan yang baru Sakura dapatkan dari Shizune, dan bagaimana ujian _chuunin_ gabungan tahun itu akan digelar.

Sakura selalu menyukai pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Tetapi, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa tidak seluruh hal yang dikatakan Sakura semanis yang bergaung di pendengarannya. Ada kalanya, kata-kata yang teruntai dari bibir tipis itu diucapkan demi menyembunyikan kebenaran yang hanya akan merobek perasaan dan membuat ujung lidah menjadi kelu.

Kepada Sai, Sakura pernah berkata bahwa ia merasa senang saat Sasuke bergabung dengan aliansi. Bahwa ia ingin memercayai Sasuke dengan segenap hatinya. (Bahwa ia tidak merasakan perasaan tak nyaman ataupun menaruh curiga atas kembalinya Sasuke ke sisi mereka.)

Kepada Sasuke, Sakura pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi sekutunya. Bahwa ia selalu menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa. (Bahwa ia tidak mengatakannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke agar ia bisa menusuk Sasuke dengan kunai yang telah dilumurinya dengan racun dengan kedua belah tangannya sendiri.)

Kepada Naruto, Sakura pernah berkata bahwa ia memotong rambut panjangnya hanya karena itu mengganggu. Bahwa ia tidak dapat bergerak bebas di antara pepohonan dan tanah yang liar selama masih mempertahankan helai-helai merah muda yang disayanginya itu. (Bahwa ia tidak melakukannya demi melindungi Sasuke dan Naruto yang terbaring tanpa daya, sementara musuh yang kuat sedang berusaha membunuh mereka bertiga.)

Sasuke seringkali mempertimbangkan seberapa jauh ia dapat memercayai perkataan Sakura; seberapa mengerikan fakta yang sesungguhnya berada di balik kalimat, "Tidak ada apa-apa—" yang seringkali diucapkannya pada Sasuke. Ia tidaklah bodoh. Ia dapat mengetahui kapan saja Sakura sedang berusaha memasang dengan kencang topeng _aku baik-baik saja_ di wajah femininnya.

Dan setiap kali Sakura melakukan hal seperti ini, Sasuke harus berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk bisa mendobrak pertahanan yang sangat rigid tersebut. Bagaimana cara untuk bisa untuk bisa meruntuhkan dinding hatinya, dan bertemu dengan sosok rapuh yang bersembunyi di sana—yang mungkin sedang meringkuk ketakutan dan diliputi oleh kecemasan serta perasaan tidak aman.

"Apa kau punya …" Sasuke berujar, kali ini ia memilih untuk menjatuhkan bom secara langsung, "… kau tahu? Orang lain."

Seluruh wajah Sakura kontan menjadi pasi. Rona yang senantiasa mewarnai wajah ovalnya yang cantik seketika menghilang karena terisap oleh sesuatu yang sangat jahat—dan, Sasuke menyadari, ini semua adalah karena kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana … kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Sakura mengerjap, sementara Sasuke dapat mendengar keterkejutan yang terselip di antara suara serak Sakura saat mengatakan ini.

Kemudian Sasuke, yang terlanjur tidak punya jalan memutar ataupun jalan kembali sekalipun ia tahu jantungnya akan terjun bebas ke dalam jurang, lantas mengeraskan hati sebelum dapat berkata, "Karena kau menghindariku, akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kupikir, mungkin, kau sudah menemukannya—orang yang lebih pantas dariku."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Sakura berteriak dengan terkejut dan kesal. "Bahkan … bahkan sekalipun kau meninggalkanku di bangku malam itu—sejak saat itu pun, tidak pernah ada yang lain. Kupikir … kau mengerti soal ini?"

_Aku tahu_, Sasuke ingin menjawab. Rasanya menyakitkan saat ia harus mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada Sakura. Namun, itu tidaklah terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika Sakura menghindarinya sepanjang waktu. Maka, Sasuke pun terus melanjutkan dengan bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang salah denganmu?"

Sakura menundukkan wajah dan bergumam lirih, "Aku—aku hanya …."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Sakura." Sasuke meletakkan tangan di wajah Sakura dan mengangkatnya agar tatapan mereka berada segaris, "Jangan berbohong lagi." Ia berusaha untuk terdengar kuat dan mengintimidasi (tetapi yang keluar hanyalah nada kesedihan dan putus asa).

Hanya saja, Sakura tampak terlalu sibuk menyeka airmatanya yang sudah mulai merebak untuk dapat menyadari hal ini. Saat Sakura kembali menemukan kata-katanya, ia lantas berujar dengan lemah dan tak yakin,

"… aku hamil."

Dan seketika berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut Sasuke dan menari-nari di antara serenada yang berdendang dengan gegap gempita (sementara hatinya meneriakkan kata-kata ini dengan sangat, sangaaaat kencang: _kau pasti bohong!_)

* * *

[_Truth_]

.

.

Sasuke selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan seluruh hal yang telah dikatakannya.

Sepanjang yang Sakura ingat, sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak pernah banyak berkata-kata. Sewaktu mereka masih berada dalam tim _genin _dulu, Sasuke tidak sekalipun pernah mengomeli Kakashi yang selalu datang terlambat. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya dengan sengaja, ataupun mengeluhkan hal yang membuatnya sulit. Ia juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang harus Sakura lakukan agar Sasuke tidak lagi menganggapnya menyebalkan.

Namun, semua itu bukan berarti bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara. Ada kalanya, Sasuke akan membuka suaranya dan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, kemudian melakukan apa yang telah ia katakan (dan membuat hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping karena hal tersebut).

Saat Sasuke berkata bahwa mimpinya adalah membalas dendam kepada seorang pria, ia benar-benar meninggalkan desa yang telah melihatnya tumbuh (dan juga Sakura yang telah melakukan segala upaya untuk bisa membuatnya tetap tinggal).

Saat Sasuke berkata bahwa ia akan menghancurkan seluruh tawa yang menari-nari di atas tanah Konoha, ia benar-benar menamatkan napas seorang pemimpin desa (dan juga ikatan yang pernah menghubungkannya dengan tim yang pada suatu waktu merupakan hal berharga baginya).

Saat Sasuke berkata bahwa tujuan barunya adalah memutuskan ikatan kebencian yang terbelit benang takdir, ia benar-benar datang kembali dan melindungi apa yang berusaha dijaga oleh kakaknya (dan juga seluruh pasukan yang di dahinya memakai lambang berguratkan tulisan _shinobi_).

Sakura seringkali berpikir untuk tidak membiarkan Sasuke mengatakan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia pikir, setiap kali Sasuke berbicara dan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, maka hal itu mungkin benar-benar akan terjadi.

Karena itu, ia selalu merasa gugup saat harus menyampaikan hal yang belum tentu tak menyebabkan kesulitan di hati Sasuke, seperti misalnya ketika ia berkata, "… aku hamil." Dan menjadi jauh lebih gugup saat melihat kedua iris hitam Sasuke membulat selebar-lebarnya setelah mendengar kabar ini, "Sudah tiga minggu."

Sasuke terdiam dan mematung seolah ia sedang berusaha menyebarkan pemberitahuan Sakura ke setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya, sehingga ia memerlukan waktu lama untuk berpikir dan itu membuatnya tampak tidak sesuai dengan gelar jenius yang melekat di nama tengahnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut, ya?" ujar Sakura menduga.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dengan lambat dan perlahan. "Aa."

"Maafkan aku." Sakura kembali berkata dan membuat dahi Sasuke mengerut tipis.

"Karena?" Sasuke menyahut, sembari menatap Sakura yang masih memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

"Karena baru mengatakannya sekarang." Ujar Sakura. _Karena aku belum siap jika kau tidak merasa sebahagia diriku saat mengetahui fakta ini._

"Hn." Timpal Sasuke.

Jeda membekukan percakapan mereka selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sakura memutusnnya dengan bertanya, "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kaurasakan?"

Sasuke membuat ekspresi samar yang seolah berkata bahwa dari semua hal tak terduga yang telah dikatakan Sakura, inilah yang paling membuatnya terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke ganti bertanya, sementara Sakura membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, sementara Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sasuke lantas mengerutkan alis sebelum kemudian memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Bahkan setelah semua waktu ini kau … masih tidak tahu?"

Dan kali ini, Sakura menjawabnya dengan berkata, "Entahlah, kau begitu sulit ditebak. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Sasuke terhenyak dan menurunkan pandangannya. Setelah menemukan kata-katanya kembali, ia lantas bertanya, "Jadi, sekarang kau ingin aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu?"

"Ya—aa, tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Sakura merespon dengan cepat, namun segera mengoreksi jawabannya dengan cepat pula.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya—" —_meskipun hal itu bisa membuatku patah hati. _

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu?"

"Pokoknya, kali ini biar aku yang mengatakannya dengan mulutku sendiri." Putus Sakura yang terlihat begitu mantap, seolah ia baru saja memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di Rumah Sakit, "Kau hanya harus berkata ya atau tidak."

"… terserah kau saja." Timpal Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar tak dapat mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu…" Sakura mengambil satu tarikan napas yang panjang sebelum menyatakan rangkaian dugaannya, "… jadi, kau pasti sedang merasa kesal karena aku sudah menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darimu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang merasa tidak yakin apakah yang kukatakan ini adalah benar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang merasa bingung sebab semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagimu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang merasa senang dan ingin berlari berkeliling Konoha untuk menyebarkan berita ini sambil menebarkan bunga?"

"Hn."

"Kau sedang merasa sedih karena—" Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia lantas menatap Sasuke sangat lekat, hingga Sasuke bersumpah ia dapat melihat kerlipan bintang-bintang yang ada di dalam bola mata hijau Sakura.

Sementara itu, semut-semut kemudian terasa berkerumun di kedua pipi Sasuke yang juga menghangat pada saat yang sama. "Apa?" ia bergumam lirih pada Sakura yang masih memandanginya dengan intens.

"Ap–apa yang kudengar tadi itu benar?" Sakura bertanya (dengan sikap seperti anak kecil yang sedang berkata, _boleh ya ayah)._

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan menyahut, "Yang mana?"

Sakura masih tidak bisa berkedip saat pikirannya melakukan kilas balik dan menemukan benang merah yang mengejutkan antara kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan figur Sasuke yang ada di dalam ingatannya. Sasuke yang ia tahu adalah seseorang yang selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan seluruh hal yang diucapannya. Dan Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ingin—

"—melakukan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu." Tanpa sadar, Sakura melontarkan kata-kata ini dengan mulutnya. Ia lantas kembali memandang Sasuke (yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berkerut dan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinga).

Benak Sakura kembali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini selalu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan sekalipun saat ia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti,

"Ya, Uchiha Sakura, ya. Aku memang merasa bahagia hingga rasanya ingin meneriakkan kabar ini keras-keras seperti orang idiot, puas? Jadi sekarang, kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu, aku bersumpah akan menggali lubang dan tinggal di sana selamanya dan tidak akan pernah keluar lagi."

Dan kemudian jantung Sakura melompat hingga ke langit (sementara bibir tipisnya memekikkan kata ini sekeras-kerasnya: _sungguuuuh?!_)

* * *

.

**Harmony in Dissonance**  
—words of lies and truth—  
©thedancingpetal  
END

* * *

_**Notes(Lagi):**_ Saya mengedit beberapa bagian karena banyak pembaca yang sepertinya salah menangkap emosi dan settingnya, haha. Tolong jangan baca fanfik ini dalam mood yang sedih, soalnya saya menulisnya sambil mimisan. Hanya saja, saya banyak memakai simbol-simbol dan deskripsi yang implisit, jadi pembaca mungkin harus jungkir balik memikirkannya. XD

Tapi kalau terlalu sulit, silakan baca petunjuk di bawah ini:

1) Kenapa Sasuke bertanya apa ada orang lain untuk Sakura? **Jawab:** "Dan setiap kali Sakura melakukan hal seperti ini, Sasuke harus berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk bisa mendobrak pertahanan yang sangat rigid tersebut." Ingat aturan nomor 25? Saya pikir untuk membuat seorang shinobi mengingkari aturan 25, harus pakai cara yang ekstrim. Intinya, pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut hanya sebagai cara dan isi pertanyaannya sendiri tidaklah penting.

2) Kenapa Sasuke berteriak _kau pasti bohong? _Apa dia tidak senang? **Jawab:** "Dan seketika berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut Sasuke" Kalimat ini harus diterjemahkan secara positif, karena batin Sasuke sebenarnya mengatakan begini nih: _kau pasti bohoooong, XD_.

3) Kenapa Sakura menghindar dari Sasuke? **Jawab:** "Karena kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya—" —_meskipun hal itu bisa membuatku patah hati. _Intinya Sakura belum siap mendengar respon Sasuke (Saya tambahkan penjelasan ini ke cerita).

4) Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah di sini? **Jawab:** "Ya, Uchiha Sakura, ya." adalah simbol marital-status Sakura di dalam fanfik ini. Seharusnya cukup jelas, o.O?

Saya rasa semua itu yang sering ditanyakan. Sayang yang kebanyakan bertanya adalah anons, sehingga saya nggak bisa langsung me-reply. Semoga suatu saat mereka kembali dan membaca notes ini. Terima kasih bagi pembaca yang sudah begitu kritis, saya ambil semua itu sebagai concrits. Love you all, XD.


End file.
